Dance
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [TRAIN x SAYA] [ONE-SHOT] A TrainSaya oneshot. My first Black Cat fic, please be kind!


**Hello! This is my first non-Gundam Seed fanfic so please be kind! I'm making this to show how much I love Train and Saya pairing. It's too bad that Saya has to die. I wish they could be more than friends but until the last moment , Saya still say Train is only her friend. Enjoy my fic!**

**Dance **

"Train-kun! Konbanwa!"

Train turned to see a girl in Yukata smiling and waving at him. She was as cheerful as she always been. Train never see her sulking or sighing. Sometimes he wondered, was she never have problem in this world?

"Konbanwa."Train answered.

"You should add 'Saya-chan' at the end!"Saya complained. She jumped to Train's side and sat beside him. "You look gloomy...again. Something happened?"

"It's none of your business."

Saya pouted. "Oh yeah...No milk for me today? Too bad...I'm a bit tired after running just now. Hey, are you coming here just to meet me? Everytime I come here, you always be here"

A blush appeared on Train's cheek but it was very faint so Saya didn't notice it. "Why should I? This is my secret place before you come butting in."

Train's voice told Saya that he was not in a good mood. Something must had happened earlier. Saya thought she ought to cheer Train up. Train was her only friend in that town. She couldn't stand it if he continued to be that gloom. And she just had an idea to make Train cheer up.

"Train-kun."she called.

"What?"Train answered without looking to the girl.

"Can you dance?"

Now he turned his head. "Dance?" he asked Saya back, eyebrows rose.

Saya nodded happily and stood up. She swung her body around as she was dancing. "Yes, dance! Can you? Let's dance with me!" she bent down to pull Train up.

Train stood up, staring at her unbelievingly. "Dance with you? On this roof? Are you kidding?"

"I'm not. Come one, let's dance!"said Saya, pulling Train's hand and swung him around. She stopped suddenly and stared at Train. "...Don't tell me you can't dance?"

Again, Train blushed. In fact, he really couldn't dance. He never dance before. He didn't need to know how to dance to be a good assasin. "...I..I never dance before..."

Saya wided her eyes and stared at Train as Train didn't look like a human. "You never dance? NEVER? Oh my God...It's okay, I can teach you...here..."

She pulled one of Train's hand and put it around her waist and held another one. Her other hand rested on Train's shoulder. "I'll sing...just follow my step, okay?" and she began to dance slowly and sang...

'_Uta wo utaou_

_daichi no uta wo_

_Kaze wo idakou_

_Hikari abite..._

_Hoshi wa matataki_

_Machi wa kirameku_

_fuwa fuwa fururiin_

_negai komote_

_Uta wo utaou_

_sekai no uta wo_

_doko made ikou..._

Train tried to move his body gently like Saya did but it was just too hard for him. He kept stepping on Saya's feet. But secretly he wondered how they managed to dance on the roof. He didn't think it was ever tried by anyone else in this world.

'_fuwa fuwa fururiin_

_sora ni todoku...'_

Saya's dance became slower and slower and then stop. Train stopped as well. Saya looked up with a her typhical cheerful smile on her lips. "Now, what do you think? Is dancing fun?"

"Not really...I kept stepping on your feet. Don't you ever invite me to dance with you again unless you like to be stepped on feet."Train answered unblushingly.

Saya laughed and patted Train on shoulder. Train's expression softened a bit. He didn't know but he always had soft spot on her. She felt so special for him. She always tell him what he wanted to hear and her presence made him feel so calm.

"Saya...can I ask you a thing?"he asked suddenly. His hand was still on her waist and her hand was still on his shoulder.

"Yes, Train-kun?"

"You told me during our first meeting...we are similar. What make you said that?"

The girl silenced for a while. And her expression turned to the one that Train never see before. She looked gloomy.

"Because I knew you thought that you are different than everyone else. So I told you we are similar...because everyone in this world are similar to each other. Me, you, and everyone...we are just same..."

Train froze for a while before noticing something. Tears were rolling down on Saya's cheek. He didn't know what to do. He never see a woman cry before. The only woman he knew before Saya was Sephiria and Sephiria never cry. He didn't know why Saya suddenly cry. Saya never tell him about her background so Train guessed it must have something to do with it.

"I'm sorry...I got to go now, Train-kun. See you later!"said Saya as she swept away her tears. She jumped onto the another side of the roof, waving cheerfully.

"Saya!"Train shouted before Saya disappeared, making her to stop. He looked down, blushing slightly. "Next time...teach me how to dance better, okay?"

"Okay, Train-kun!"

She had cheered him up, next time it would be his turn to cheer her up...

**I hope you all like this fic. Please review!**

**p/s I don't know how they managed to dance on roof so please don't ask me. And I apologize for my bad grammar. Gomen nasai! **

**-Mayu**


End file.
